


Treading on the Path of Heaven and Hell

by Mrs_Avocado



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1, F/M, Regret, Wrote this at 3 AM, but more platonically, good god there isn't one line of dialogue, kaede makes mistakes, kaede's POV, kaito and tenko are hardly in it though, like at all, slight saimastu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Avocado/pseuds/Mrs_Avocado
Summary: The moment a person's been killed, there's been more done than ever imaginable. Their dreams, talents, ambitions, bonds formed have all been but a memory. But Kaede...she was saving fifteen, hopefully, even more, lives by rolling a ball down a vent. She couldn't do it until Monokuma's threats rang into her eyes.Kaede Akamastu has been stuck in the Killing Game and as the time limit approaches, she has to make a choice. One between life and death...





	Treading on the Path of Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I always was interested in the internal conflict Kaede must have felt in Chapter 1, such a shame that there's no fanfics that touch upon it. So I have attempted to quench my thirst. Apologies if there are any mistakes throughout the story, I'm not exactly a great writer. And constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Heavy.**

An empty, dry laugh escaped her lips. The irony of this whole situation was almost laughable. The blonde would always encourage everyone to work together, to combat this killing game; yet she was the first one to take action. She pretended to believe, but she lacked that from the beginning.

Once Shuuichi had explained his theory of there being a traitor, Kaede was already formulating a plan. Without hardly any resistance, she had turned to the greatest atrocity available to mankind. Cold-blooded murder. She planned to lure the traitor out and kill them on the spot; hoping that would end the killing game. She wanted to be a hero but turned into the villain. And that wasn't beginning on the fact that she used- no, betrayed -Shuuichi behind his back. The one person she had grown close to, would be the one person that would suffer the most from her.

She recalled his deep, golden eyes shining was foreign confidence a few hours ago. He was finally confident in himself. She was proud of him. The soft smile that formed on his face, while their hands were intertwined, brought Kaede with such joy.

She knew that he would go far in life. But, she wouldn't.

Her grip was tight on the fragile broom, her movements jerky. She danced around the empty hallway, broom in hand. Almost like a fairy tale. However, she had no Godmother, and her Prince wasn't going to rescue her anytime soon. Kaede's mind was elsewhere, yet her body stayed relatively still. Dust particles formed in a pile as the gentle sweep of the bristles brushed against the surface.

He returned. They made small talk.

An alarm resounded the vacant classroom. The ear-grating beeping caused their attention to be focused on the remote hidden in Shuuichi's pocket. His face pale as a ghost, he whipped it out immediately. A feeling of shock passed through both of them, travelling up their spine and vibrating through every one of their bones.

This was it.

Shuuchi dashed to the library, while Kaede attempted to reason with him. Her last chance for her plan to fail was gone. She had no more excuses, no more choices. Kaede subconsciously bit down on her bottom lip as paranoia gnawed at her. She knew what she had to do.

The iron shot-put ball felt like a ton of bricks was in her hand. Her every movement was slowed down due to the weight of the weapon. Or was that the weight of her future sins? Of her regrets? Her eventual betrayals? A metal-like taste formed in her mouth. She had cut her lip plenty of times to recognise the bitter, cruel taste of blood. Blood that she would soon be spilling. But it would be okay. It doesn't count if you're doing it for a greater cause, right?

Her feet stopped right in front of a narrow vent in the corner of the room. Its grate was removed, lying down on the floor next to her. It was all set. Just one more move from her and all will fall into the plan. But, she couldn't imagine rolling that shot.

The moment a person's been killed, there's been more done than ever imaginable. Their dreams, talents, ambitions, bonds formed have all been but a memory. But Kaede...she was saving fifteen, hopefully, even more, lives by rolling a ball down a vent. She couldn't do it until Monokuma's threats rang into her eyes.

Someone had to be murdered, or else everyone else would pay the price. One life of a traitor; or fifteen lives of victims. Time was running out; slipping from her fingers like sand. If she didn't do something then she, Shuuichi and the rest of her new found friends would all die. Someone would be sacrificed, but it would be okay. Besides, the pros did outweigh the cons. This plan couldn't- no wouldn't -fail.

Anxiety rested in her stomach as Kaede slipped the backpack off her shoulders. Her fingers brushed across the cold metal surface of the shot-put expertly wrapped in her spare pink vest. She began to unwrap the ball from the clothing. Both hands cupped the shot-put ball as she pulled it out from the security from her bag and held it in her arms.

Even with both hands supporting it, the shot-put was surprisingly much heavier than expected. She had to maintain balance in order to even stand properly. Kaede felt her breathing pattern becoming distorted, each gasp for breath more fruitless than the last.

In an attempt to calm herself down; she let out a long sigh while the soft melody of _Clair de Lune_ filled her thoughts. Music always did soothe her in the past and this time was no different. Each note fluttered in and out her head with an alluring tone. The anxieties and worries that she couldn't express in words, captured in the melody. _Clair de Lune_ was always her favourite piece. Ever since she heard it first play at three years of age, it was her drive to become a pianist. Her breathing slowed and her hands, which were unknowingly shaking this whole time, steadied. Everything would work out well. She could do this.

In the blink of an eye, Kaede closed her eyes and let go of the shot-put ball. It escaped her grasp and rolled into the void of the vent...

 

Kaede gripped the straps of her backpack as she attempted to steady herself. She felt her knees turn to noodles under her, her stomach churning. Her eyes begged to look away but continued to look. Her mind, desperately shutting out everything. This couldn't be happening, she attempted to say, but couldn't. Her words of encouragement gone, her hope lost. Despair consumed her whole.

Rantaro Amami, the man who had yet to reveal his secret talent, was gone. His previously alive green orbs were shut permanently. Laying on the library floor as a pool of crimson blood formed near his head. An indent, the shape of a spherical object, was bored into his skull. The owner of such injury was not too far away. A shot-put ball- Kaede's one to be precise -was coated in the same shade of red.

The smell was repulsive. She wanted to throw up but feared that vomiting wasn't the most practical solution. In an attempt to distract herself, she glanced at the other three people with her.

Tenko Chabashira's usually energetic and hyper-positive self-was replaced with a stoic one. Her body began trembling as tears formed in her eyes. Although she claimed to have hated males, one would have to be stupid to deny that she did care for them. Tenko wanted everyone to become friends with one another and escape but was only shown how hellish their situation truly was.

Kaito Momota looked absolutely shell-shocked. Muttering words to himself like 'dammit' or 'he shouldn't have...', his gaze was focused on the floor. Both hands were curled into fists. It looked like he wanted to punch something, anything. Besides Kaede herself, Kaito was the main source of morale-boosting and overall belief that they would escape. It must have been a real slap to the face to see a corpse of one of their friends.

And... Shuuichi Saihara. His expression was almost unreadable, half of his face covered by his hat. But the half that was visible, looked devastating. His naturally pale body became several shades paler than imaginable. This wasn't fair on him. Just when he was gaining some self-confidence and courage; something like this had to happen. His eyes were shut, probably trying to convince himself of the situation.

Kaede glanced at her feet sharply. She felt tears threaten to spill at any point, her guilt increasing tenfold. If she hadn't had acted so rash if she had confided in someone about her plan, this might not have happened. Rantaro may have still been alive, happy and bonding with other people. But that was all gone. He was gone, and it was her fault.

An unsaid and unheard apology danced on the edge of her tongue. It probably wouldn't help now, it would be too late for him to accept it, but still. She pressed her eyelids shut, darkness engulfing her sight. A hazy image of the late Rantaro formed, a disapproving yet hurt expression sketched on. He must have obviously been really angry with her, she did kill him.

A vow was silently made. A vow that no one would hear, but would drive her forward. _I'm sorry, Rantaro. I had no right, I never had the right. I didn't mean to hurt you...but I did. I can never take that decision back, that chance is gone forever. Lost in the sands of time for an eternity. But...I can promise you something._

The vision Rantaro tilted his head in curiosity.

_I promise I won't let your death go in vain. I will avenge you! By finding the real mastermind of this sick and twisted game!_

 


End file.
